


Playing Fetch with The Triple Demon Dog

by Souhai_Eatery



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Bukakke, Comedy, Eye Licking, F/F, Inappropriate Humor, Jealousy, K-9s were harmed, Licking, Multi, Netorare, Other, Ownership, Sex did not happen, Sexual Humor, Tsundere, Very yabai tags, ntr, or did it?, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhai_Eatery/pseuds/Souhai_Eatery
Summary: Is Cerberus a dog-like demon or a demon-like dog?
Relationships: Cerberus/Justice, Lucifer/Justice
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Playing Fetch with The Triple Demon Dog

“Fetch!”

“Okay!” Went one.

“Fetch!”

“Okay!” Went the other.

“Fetch…!”

“Okay!” Went last.

“Are you alright, Justice? You faltered a little there.” Lucifer looked rather worried for her old pal. Justice hadn’t been the same since she stepped down from her position as the High Prosecutor; She stopped frowning as much, spent way too many nights warming _a certain someone’s_ sheets, and was just becoming more and more _Awesome._ How’s the CEO of Hell supposed to calm her unbearably scorching heart after witnessing all that?!

“Fit as a fiddle, dear Lucy! Just that owning three dogs was a smidge more demanding than I thought!” The younger demon could only rest on her awesome kneecaps for a split second before the first one-third of Cerberus returned. Toilet seat in hand, dirt in her elbows, and some sort of bloody chunk of a thing in her teeth. It was clearly torn from somewhere, but who knows where? Could’ve been from the neighbour’s 661696th heaping trash pile, the cop’s donut stash, some exiled fly’s junkyard… Not that it's particularly important to find out. The dog’s got a bad thing in her mouth, and Justice ain’t gonna let that slide. Even if she’s blind. And winded. And currently being tangled up in two-thirds of muddy Cerberus.

_“PRAISE US, PRAISE US! WE DID GOOD!”_

Much to the CEO’s chagrin, the most splendidly human-like netorare proceeded to descend upon ~~Lucifer’s woman~~ Justice from 66% of the Triple Demon. Tongues in the ear, gone between lips, occasional joy upon eyeballs; Tracing in long, thick strokes where Lucy’s tongue had already claimed before. Hell, why is this dog marking herself all over _her_ Justice?!

 _“Cerberus...”_ Anger’s one thing to hide, but jealousy was lighting up a bloodsoaked storm across Lucifer’s features. As if she’s going to admit it though. _“What… Did you do_ **_this time?”_ **

“I fucked the K-9s then buried them properly!”

_“REMOVE YOUR SKANKY PAWS FROM MY WOMAN!!”_

“That… Explains why it felt like Cerberus bukkake-ed all over my face." 

Azazel fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a light-hearted comedy but it became something with insane tags. I'm blaming it on the demon waifus letting me dust off my rusty NSFW humour. Least I found it kinda funny, heh. Though I felt bad for the police dogs; I don't advocate animal abuse.


End file.
